Tales of The Eternal Rose: Book 1
by Crystalized Seeker of Dawn
Summary: Tales, stories written from old history, or just to pass the time, come and go, and created and lost, but are always around the moment they are written, and always exist within the hearts of those who remember. A young woman, who's tale begins under the shadows of another, begin upon the days of new, in a world that seems to lack the natural order of her beliefs. Rated M for Safety


**A/N:** To those of you wondering, I've been under a little pressure as of the moment with my thoughts going crazy over things, ideas, story brewing, and so much more. I plan to continue the Tales of The Messiah, but after an attempt to write it, only for all my editing to be erased upon finishing, I had a bit of a issue with that, so my mind is a bit bothered of it happening every time I get ready for a new chapter of said story. So as such, I decided to use Thursdays as my days on this specific story, as in I will be writing the chapters and sending them out every Thursday, while the other days I will be working on the chapters of Tales of The Messiah, which I will be working on After sending this out. I apologize for the wait, and will have said chapter out soon.

Now, as of this new story.

Tales of The Eternal Rose will be... Well... Let's just say it will be a VERY far future of the ending of the Tales of The Messiah story itself, nothing Too spoiler mess, as this story will be coming out slower than the First section of the series/universe I am making. This all resides around what will be the great descendant of one of the main characters of the Messiah section. If you know who the ancestor is, I'll give you a thumbs up, because I refuse to actually give out who it is.

This specific story will be revolving around my recently discovered and newly favorite Mysterious Heroine X from Fate/Grand Order. Not the one from said serious, as I plan to make her not only OOC, but also AU because of plot reasons of this main story idea. As far as my ideas are going, this series itself will either be seen as... Er... The Sequel, or it could be a side idea, as I have no proper idea of where it is aside from the current plan that's capable of being changed down the line.

For those of you NOT wanting spoilers on who Mysterious Heroine X is, something idk if someone would know or anything, then I will warn you now, this story contains said spoiler upon her introduction, so you have been warned, and if no one reads this Author's Note and does get upset of spoilers, I will be adding the spoiler warning into the summary itself in hopes to divert any further anger.

And now onto the story.

* * *

Infinite Stratos, that was the name of the most advanced technological wonder of the world that had changed the balance of both power and gender equality that all worked so hard to make possible, swapping the male superiority in for female superiority because of a small error in the IS Core code from the creator itself, something that, in all honesty, greatly bothered the young woman as she currently walked down the halls of the IS Academy in Japan, grumbling silently to herself as she held a small pastry in hand that currently had a bite taken out of it, leading to the slight ooze of the lemon filling. The young woman wearing a cap on top of her head with her shoulder-length blonde hair tied in a ponytail out the back of the cap, a single hair ahoge sticking out of the hat... Somehow... And her Aqua, almost blue eyes giving her the look of a normally bored woman, having a long blue scarf with green stripes along it, a blue track sweater that had a golden stripe style, black jeans that were rolled up to be seen as shorts, as well as having the IS identifier currently resting on her left wrist, stylizing as a unique bracelet with two jewel blades upon it, the blades representing Excalibur and Excalibur Alter. The final piece of notice about her beyond the brown knee length boots is a strange marking on her right hand that appears as a sort of crescent moon on the back of her hand, and a full moon with a star in the center on the palm of the same hand.

This young woman was none other than Arturia Eternal Rose, or Arturia ER as she says most of the time so people don't misunderstand that both words represent her last name.

Arturia had been trained by her mother and father in the ways of the Eternal Rose, a style that they stated dates back to a time they don't even remember, and it resulted within the inheritance of the piece of family tech, a heirloom if you will, known as the A-MESU, or All-Maker Eternal Stratos Unlimited, something that honestly she felt giddy about, as it puts all Infinite Stratos to pure and utter shame, something that she had heard was actually based somewhat off of the A-MESU, making the IS a sort of stolen... Even if unintentionally, creation. Oh but she wasn't going to go and tell anyone about that, oh no, she likes having an ace up her sleeve for when she wants to put highly powerful and impossible to defeat enemies in their place... Something she sadly never gets to do because of the lessons she learned. It's the reason why A-MESU managed to bond with her so well, because she won't use it, giving it the chance to properly focus on bonding and adjusting. That's actually why she has the IS on her left wrist, because of the fact the A-MESU was meant for reality ending crisis situations, hence why it hasn't even been used by most if any of her ancestors. Something that REALLY bothers her at the fact that reality is too peaceful for her to use the badass god weapon...

Shaking her head at the fact she can't use the ultimate ace, she looks up from her pastry, ignoring all the scrutinizing stares the women around her gave her, some glaring because of her special beauty (She assumes given the comments of the women back home), some glaring because of her having a bigger chest (at least they look like that, either that or they just are grumpy), and the rest, or the majority anyway, because of her lack of proper uniform doctrine, making Arturia snort silently at as she had learned about the uniforms, honestly, here in Japan, and has no intention of making herself wear such a god damn short skirt, especially after hearing about a boy getting into the school, or the fact the Principal was actually the Husband and the women are just too damn full of themselves thanks to the IS that they think women are better.

Truth be told, Arturia wasn't happy with the men feeling they were superior, but with the women taking the reigns after IS, that disgust swapped to the women. She, like her family, believes in pure equality, because no one is the same, everyone is different and should be treated as such, respect is earned, but you can't expect to earn it without giving some first or even in return, just to name a very small few of the lessons her beloved parents taught her.

Taking another bite out of the pastry as she enters her class, not paying attention to the name other than the map pointing at said class, and immediately stops dead in her tracks upon seeing her class held the one and only boy in it. And she wasn't too sure how to react to this small and minor fact.

The boy, who appears to be a couple years younger than her, since she was dragged here after an IS match she got lost and dragged into the afternoon after the College Finals that she had passed back in Boston's Institute of Technology. She's been to a few other colleges herself before that, mainly to get plenty of diplomas for any possible jobs she'd be interested in, having already done the college terms regarding Biology, Law and Order, Business, Politics, Programming, and a small bit in the United States Marines for some further training... Oh, and she began all of this back at the age of 13, having graduated from High School at 12, don't mistake her for some prodigy, her parents were very thorough in what she learned and did, so the fact that she, a 20 year old, was now in a academy that puts her in the 15 year old level of a IS Training situation, she more than didn't expect the age itself... Then again, she's been discovering recently that a lot of 15 year old men and women actually look to be of the age of 18... So she's probably wrong on him being a couple years younger...

Shaking her head to get back on track, she eyes the boy wearily as she heads to the only empty seat remaining, which was sadly right next to her table. Not that she had any hard feelings or anything, but she's heard how some Japanese men are, would rather stay cautious given her lack of ever meeting any, better safe then sorry basically.

The man was, as she said, giving the appearance of a extremely nervous 18 year old man, which makes sense since the Academy is all female with the IS error situation. He had messy, but not too long black hair, a set of average dark grey irises, a rather lean build for someone such as himself, and was wearing the specially made male version of the IS Academy uniform, so overall nothing too noteworthy, but not exactly bad on the eyes for her. She can acknowledge his attractiveness, just as she can acknowledge any man or woman's attractiveness, so with that said he seemed to be along the minor edge of natural attract versus the majority of forcing the attract through overly excessive training and whatnot. Quite a pleasant surprise that he's one of the few that don't put too much into being attractive and more into what matters to him... What that is she'll figure it out some other day.

Sighing silently to herself, she rests her head against her hand out of still waking up this morning, listening to the Homeroom Teacher... Er... Sensei, she believed Japanese people call them, go over the usual introduction before going down the line of names, before landing on her neighbor, which made her raise an eyebrow at his spacing out. Oh, so he's one of those kinds of men, huh?

"Orimura-kun, Orimura-kun!" The Sensei nervously shouts, making the man jolt and stumble slightly as he gets to his feet.

"Hai, Yamada-Sensei?!"

Arturia covers her mouth to silence a nearly forced giggle at the humorous start of her morning as Yamada nervously spoke as she hid behind the stand. "I'm sorry Orimura-kun, but it's time for you to introduce yourself..."

The man quickly waves his hands at that. "No, please, I'm at fault, I spaced out, I should be sorry!" Ah, how cute, the honest and polite type, Arturia was starting to like the man. "I, uh... My name is Ichika Orimura..." Silence as the everyone except Arturia leans forward, making her count down her fingers visibly. Upon the last finger he concludes. "That is all." And sits down as all the women face-fault. Arturia began giggling quietly to herself at this as Ichika gave her a sheepish look as he blushed in embarrassment.

Going down the line some more, Yamada speaks up the next one. "Um..."

Arturia realized it was her turn, given how all teachers react as such to her name, making her sigh softly as she gets to her feet, giving a polite bow of the head to Yamada, which in turn received a grateful nod in return as Arturia steps up to the front, and gives a proper curtsy taught to her by her family, skirt or not the training and action were still that of pure nobility and regally as she speaks in the tone of her family. "My name is Arturia Eternal Rose, of the rather old Eternal Rose family back in Britain, more specifically London, and I am honored to be here within this academy with you all." She stands straight. "I was personally tutored by many private teachers as well as my own parents, and have graduated High School at the age of Twelve, and have been traveling the world entering different colleges from Thirteen to Sixteen, entered the United States Marines afterwards and retired upon reaching the rank of Colonel Commander upon the age of Nineteen, and had just finished the exams of the Boston Institute of Technology about three days ago before being dragged unintentionally into an IS Match, winning only on the off chance given my lack of understanding my situation, and was then assigned to join IS Academy."

Yamada gives a nod, a polite smile. "An impressive story, Rose-san."

Arturia clears her throat. "ER."

Yamada blinks. "Pardon?"

"Eternal was my father's last name, and Rose was my mother's last name. I took on both because of the importance the two were to me, so I go by ER when referring to my last name since it's rather hard to always say Eternal Rose when being polite."

Yamada smiles again, nodding in understanding. "Very well, I understand ER-san."

Arturia nods with a soft smile as she retakes her seat, ignoring the wide eyed stare of the blond in the back of the class, before looking at the also wide eyed Ichika sitting be her. Deciding to go with it, she offers a hand in a polite manner. "As you likely heard, my name is Arturia Eternal Rose, but you can call me ER, or Arturia, whichever works for you."

He blinks, and smiles as he shakes her hand. "Ichika Orimura, but you can just call me, Ichika."

Arturia slowly nods. "Right, Ichika... chan?"

Ichika gives a small, yet silent chuckle. "Just Ichika is fine, but that works too."

Arturia slowly nods. "Still learning how Japanese honorifics are properly used, so I made a guess." Ichika nods with a smile, before getting a painful looking blow to the head from an extremely thick book.

Arturia just stares, wide eyed and open mouthed at the pure randomness of what just happened, before slowly following the book up the arm to a stern looking woman in a business suit, who was giving a glare at the boy. As Ichika himself looked up, he went wide eyed. "Eh... Chifuyu-nee?" He asked, only for an even harsher blow to be his answer, making Arturia wince and begin worrying about the poor boy's brain cells.

"That's Orimura-sensei, to you, we're in class." She corrects coldly, making Arturia grin slightly, thinking of those hard ass drill sergeants. She wonders if they gave Orimura-sensei some training somewhere in the not too far past... "Everyone!" She shouts, making Arturia pay more attention since that introductions are likely over. "I will be your homeroom teacher this year. I will thoroughly train you in the use of an IS." Her eyes linger on Arturia, making said girl blush as she remembered this woman being part of the interrogation after she had single handedly taken the award at the end of the match she unintentionally entered and decided to give her all in said test. Not a pleasant thing, being interrogated under the questioning gazes of everyone wanting to know how someone who never entered an IS academy had somehow showed skills that put Britain's Representative in the IS Academy, and could bring a challenge to Chifuyu herself upon all the matches.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the shouts of the students around her... Mainly all girls minus Ichika and the girl on her other side.

"I came here because I admire you Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'l die for you, Onee-sama!"

Chifuyu gives an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose as she muttered aloud. "I'm amazed by how many idiots have gathered this year. Do they send them all to just my class, or is the entire school going to be like this every year..."

Arturia snickers at this, gaining a raised, yet slightly bemused eyebrow from Chifuyu as Ichika spoke up. "Wait, so that means my homeroom teacher is Chifuyu-nee?" And cue the book blow and another case of -20 Brain Cells.

"Can't you even make a simple greeting?" She demanded.

"Eh... Chifuyu-nee, I didn't-" And the next one makes his head slam into the desk. Critical Hit, -40 Brain Cells.

"It's Orimura-sensei in class, do you need another reminder?" She asks, her book raised as her eyes were shadowed by her hair, giving off a glowing white gleam. The whispers behind Arturia made her groan at the now likely rumors spreading about the siblings, something she concluded by the similarities as well as the last name. "Quiet, everyone! I'll be teaching you the basics of an IS for the next six months. After that it will be practical training for the remaining six months. If you understand then answer me. Even if you don't understand, answer me anyways!" She snapped with such authority everyone... Sans Arturia, snapped out like soldiers at attention.

"Hai, Orimura-sensei!"

Perfect unison, oh the glorious perks and respect one receives when using the tactics of a famous... Or infamous depending on the view of the people, drill sergeant.

With that all sorted out, the class started off with Yamada going into the history and basic intro of the IS, something Arturia choe personally to drown out with her inner musings as she already new most of all this, thanks to her own parents and A-MESU as well, the class soon ending eventually as Arturia stands, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she steps over, and stops in front of Ichika's desk, giving him a curious look as he stares at the desk in deep thought. He seemed to have noticed her though as he jolts slightly and looks up at her.

"A-Ah, yes, Arturia-chan?"

Arturia smiles, glad her assumption of honorifics were correct. "Want to join me for lunch?" She asks curiously, ignoring the gasps of the women listening. "I'm not really introduced to anyone else yet, and would like to settle in today before attempting to make any friends." She clarifies. "But it's still better to eat with someone who you already introduced yourself to than alone, I'm not a loner, or anti-social."

Ichika blinks, before smiling back and nodding. "Sure." And with that he grabs his own bag as the two head out into the hall and began walking. As they walked, Ichika spoke up. "Which way to the cafeteria?"

Arturia smirks at him. "Not heading there, I was heading for the roof."

Ichika blinks. "A little cliche, but alright? But what about the food?"

Arturia raised her left wrist, revealing her bracelet. "My IS has plenty of food stored away, a little teaching from my father, always keep plenty of items on you within any storage you can get away with. So as such I tend to carry lots of cooked meals and not cooked or prepared food items if I take an interest in cooking that night."

Ichika blinks in surprise. "You have your own IS?"

She nods. "A little personal pet project of my parents, Dad focused on the main product, namely the core, while Mom focused on the suit, it's capabilities, and whatnot."

His eyes widen. "But I thought only Tabane Shinonono could make IS cores?"

Arturia lifts a finger to her lips, glad no one seemed to hear them. "Just because she was the one to make one publicly, doesn't mean she was the one to actually create and design in." That made him go so wide eyed she was worried they'd bug out of their sockets as they soon reach the roof, and she sits at the railing, him sitting by her side as she raised her bracelet, using the subconscious commands to make two bento boxes appear upon their laps, making Ichika jolt as one landed on his lap, earning a humorous giggle from Arturia.

"Thanks..." He says, a honest smile as he opens it up and stared with bright eyes at the food inside. Upon digging in, he found his eyes watering in a manly manner as he began to mumble the pure compliment filled deduction of all the items in the box. Arturia grinned at this, knowing she was a good cook, but couldn't help but tap her chin, wondering if she should share her Dad's cooking, or even better, her mother's. They both are the best cooks she knows of, but Father specific superiority revolves around making unlikely combinations compliment and enhance each other, while her mother improves on her father's cooking as well as already made dishes. Hence why the mother being considered superior because of her constant improvements on his already perfected food.

Oh the shame Arturia felt that she had been taking lessons since 10, and she still is nowhere near the skill level of her parents, and even worse was the fact they only surpassed her grandparents because they were still alive, so she has no chance of surpassing until their deaths, oh how the world is cruel to her sometimes.

She is broken out of her inner turmoil of her cooking skills upon hearing the door open, and the girl that was her other neighbor come out onto the roof, go wide eyed upon seeing the two, and bugged eyed upon seeing the bentos, making her slowly look down at her own bento.

Instantly understanding the possibility of her interest in Ichika, Arturia speaks up. "Hi! Your... Houki Shinonono... Right?"

Ichika snaps at attention from his mid-feast as Houki blushed, and slowly nods.

"Would you like to join us?" Arturia pushes, making Houki go wide eyed, her eyes reading the obvious. 'Why? Aren't you moving in on Ichika?'

Arturia gives her a smile, her own facial answer. 'Oh no, I just wanted to make a friend, feel free to join us!'

Ichika himself has no idea of the mental conversation, but since Houki brightened up and comes over to join them, he assumed she was just nervous, something Arturia noticed and gave Houki the 'Good luck with this dense one' look, making Houki give a dry look that clearly stated her understanding and appreciation of the blessing.

"You want a bento too?" Arturia asks.

Houki blinks. "Ah, yes, that would be nice." She then blinks. "Wait, I..." She stops when she finds the bento that Arturia had noticed a bunny eared girl snagging without the two noticing, and blushing madly. "Ah, yes, I would."

Arturia nods and uses her IS to bring one out, then offer said bento to Houki. Her eyes widen, noticing the bracelet, and asked the obvious. "You have a personal IS?"

Arturia nods. "Yes, I do." She rubs the bracelet. "A little thing from mother and father."

Houki literally froze in place. "As in... Everything? To the Core?" Arturia's nod makes her go pale. "But Tabane..."

"As I said to Ichika, Tabane was the first to go public, but that doesn't mean she was original enough to make the item itself." That caused Houki to go into a sort of shocked state as she falls to her knees, realizing this.

"What... What generation is it?" Ichika's eyes widen and looks at Arturia.

"Well..." Arturia says awkwardly. "Tabane is currently working on a Generation 4..." Houki chokes on her spit. "So this one would count as a Generation 12."

Silence, and the eerie blow of the wind as only Arturia could hear the choked sobs of a bunny eared girl wailing at how her work is practically nothing on this situation.

Arturia sighs, raised her open wide hand, counts down to her index finger, and clenches the fist in a fist pump as the two by her shout in unison, the strength resonating throughout the entire academy and nearly the entire city.

 **"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"**

* * *

Class, now over, and Arturia having tried out for the Kendo and Archery clubs, was now walking to where her room was assigned, staring at her personally written and signed papers that made her special schedules for both Kendo and Archery, her left eye twitching slightly because of the damnedable situation where she was the only member in each tryout to beat ALL the superior members, making her head hurt as she had expected the clubs in this academy to be top of all other school clubs, something that greatly bothered her as she was now appointed the new Club President, or Buchou as they called the position, upon her final tests, and the worst part was she only joined to try and get something to do outside of just flat out owning the club. Rubbing her head in pure and utter aggravation and frustration, she stops at her room, pulling out the key she was given as she unlocked the room, heading in, closing the door and locking it behind her, she tosses her bag with her luggage at the bed next to the window, before unzipping and pulling off her sweater, revealing that she wore a white bikini bra with blue trimmings underneath as she tossed the sweater onto the bed, pulling her improvised shorts off to reveal the white and blue panties that compliment the bikini bra after the boots, then hanging her cap on the foot of the bed as she heads into the bathroom, starting up the shower and beginning her overall cleaning.

She had so much on her mind as she showered, from the overall morning, to wondering who she should call first before dinner, up to the point where she wondered if she should just get a private tutor so she could focus more on her own personal goals, namely learning everything she can, then looking for a husband when she reaches 30, making sure to have a boyfriend at 28 the latest so she'd be sure if they were the one. She's been following A-MESU's advice on dating and such, and because of that, she had managed to avoid dating men who later turned out to be perverts, cheaters, and whatnot.

With those last thoughts, she began drying herself off, before staring into the mirror as she began to pull her hair into a nightly ponytail, a more casual and not as pullable ponytail that bordered on bun, which made her frown upon seeing how close she looked to a woman she had some issues with back then, a woman who had her first name, but had green eyes and a more narrow face, attractive yes, but she had this slight dislike for her... No, not dislike, but a sort of rivalry where she found the woman to be her perfect rival, the one she wants to surpass, but will only do so fairly.

Shaking her head with a soft sigh, she wraps her towel around her body, ignoring the fact she had a slightly tougher time given her still developing, yet already impressive chest, stepping out of the room as she spoke to the person she heard enter the room. "Hey, you're my new roommate, right?" She asks as she turns, eyes still closed as she finished the bordering ponytail. "Arturia, you..." Her eyes open, and trails off upon seeing Ichika, wide eyed, paled, and frozen like a deer in front of headlights.

Sighing softly, she slowly rubs her temples for a bit, muttering about coincidences, before lowering her arms and given a strained, but not hostile smile. "Good evening, Ichika-chan... I suppose we're roommates then?" She asks.

Ichika must've expected flying luggage or wooden swords as he swallows and nods. "Y-Yes, I suppose so..." He strains out. "I... Was moved to this room after a little situation of being roommates with Houki and her swinging her bouken at me..."

Arturia nods slowly. "Teenagers, what can you do?" She asks jokingly as she heads to her bed, and pulls the divider. "Give me a moment to change, will you? I will have dinner ready momentarily."

Ichika's eyes widen. "Oh! Uh, yeah, alright!" He nods, and goes to have his moment in the bathroom. Arturia finishes changing into her nightgown, being a simple blue tank-top with gold trimmings, and blue sweats with gold trimmings as well, heading to the kitchen as she finished wrapping her scarf back around her neck as she gets started. When Ichika comes out, he stares with wide eyes and a watering mouth at the smell and the food Arturia had already set up on the table. Upon digging in, he goes into a relapsing repeat of lunch, but with stronger compliments given the freshness of the dish. That made Arturia smile at her skills, still ashamed, but glad it's enjoyed nonetheless... Damn, her grandfather was right... Nothing is more satisfying than watching people enjoy your hard work...

Giving a small yawn after her own meal, she watched as Ichika stretches, before looking at her awkwardly. "Well, I best get some sleep now-"

"Ah, no can do."

"...Huh?"

"Since your my roommate, it's up to me to help you catch up on the lessons." Arturia said, smiling. "You remember how the lesson ended on your end..." He pales slightly. "Don't worry, I know these lessons by heart, another perk of my family teachings, if you will." Ichika nods with a thankful smile. "Now, let's get to it, hmm?"

* * *

The next day after class, with Arturia giving Ichika more lessons in-between their free times, but keeping extra time off for rest and to let him enjoy some of his time doing what he wants, the two were currently at his desk, her helping him with the majority of the book, when the blond haired girl from yesterday steps up to them, making them both look up as she clears her throat. "Hello, my fellow countrywoman, my name is Cecilia Alcott, though I am sure you already know this, yes?"

Arturia raised an eyebrow, blinking a moment. "I only got snips and segments of news in the IS section of the world from Orimura-sensei back when I had been... Questioned, about my situation in the IS match, and was personally feeling bogged down by the British government requesting I take up the spot as Britain's IS Representative alongside another within the IS Academy."

Her eyes widen rapidly at this. "Really?!" She asks in shock and... Was that a hint of Arrogant Pride she heard? "Oh, that is truly a nice thing to hear, knowing that Britain is capable of showing other countries the superiority of it's country!"

Arturia gives a blank look. "And I refused."

An instant screeching halt, EVERYONE going silent at someone refusing a position as Cecilia's eyes widen in shock and terror. "But why?!" She nearly screeched.

"Because of that attitude your showing right there." Arturia shoots back. "All the people in the government showed their pure arrogance and snobbish pride, believing they were the superiors to all in the world, and even worse is the fact the women in Britain are the most sexually biased and practically sexist country I had the displeasure of knowing. The Eternal Rose family has only stayed their because of the land they had claimed for themselves that secures their safety, and I got out of there the moment I graduated High School and went straight to America for the first two colleges, then went to Japan for the next two before my tour in the US Marines, then the last one in America before the IS match."

Alcott was fuming at Arturia's comments on Alcott-no, THEIR country. "How dare you! To your own country!"

"I don't care if you dislike my personal feelings." Arturia responds back. "I don't believe in women superiority, nor do I believe in male superiority, my parents taught me everyone is equal, and everyone is different in some way."

"You dare show, even me, such disrespect?!"

"I show disrespect to those who showed me disrespect." Arturia answers plainly, stopping Alcott. "Father AND Mother taught me this, if you want respect, you need to show respect in return." She narrows her eyes. "You showed me respect at the beginning of your introduction, but you lost it the moment your arrogance and obvious disdain for anyone not of Britain shown. Now, would you please take your leave? I am in the middle of helping a friend."

Alcott snorts. "This man? Your friend? How could he-"

"Because he's been both kind and considerate since the moment I introduced myself." Alcott silences again. "Honestly, how old are you?"

She is silent for a moment. "Sixteen."

Arturia looks at Ichika. "Er... Fifteen... I was going to try and apply for High School, but accidentally activated an IS that was being held there."

Arturia nods at this. "Honestly, a man that is a year Younger than you is showing greater amounts of maturity and rationality." She grunts, then looks at Alcott. "Try arguing again when you reach 20, maybe we can have a conversation as proper adults then." She then returns to helping Ichika, with Alcott growling before leaving, and the other women around them having a sort of respectful look towards Arturia for her conversation.

* * *

Monday of the second week started off simply, Ichika showed a great deal of progress with Arturia's tutoring, and it showed when Ichika was given answers as decent, if a little more detailed, as the other students, mainly due to Arturia giving all details high priority instead of what is expected to stick, and the fact Chifuyu seemed proud of Ichika and gave a grateful smile to Arturia showed how well she had been doing.

That day, the class decided to begin looking into who to make a class representative, and as Arturia was about to pull out one of her lemon pastries from her stash of sweet snacks, she froze mid-bite the moment a student shouts out. "I vote Ichika-kun as our representative!"

She then pales when another shouts. "I vote Arturia-chan!"

That immediately led to Alcott slamming her hands on her desk as she stands. "I cannot let this stand!" She nearly screeched. "While I would have been willing to accept Rose-san-"

"ER-san." Arturia corrects out of habit.

"I cross the line at the choice of a man taking the position! It is a disgrace on all IS pilots and as a representative of the female body, I absolutely refuse to accept the man in any way shape or form!"

"And THIS is why I dislike you." Arturia finally sighed out. "And seriously, the female body? Since when? I've never heard anyone even ONCE ask you to do so, and many ask you to leave them alone when you interrupt them talking with Ichika-kun." Ichika blushed at the honorific, not as bad as the first time though since Arturia explained her choice of using it to reveal their friendship. "And I know full well I myself am a part of the female body, and I refuse to let you speak for me." She finished, leveling a annoyed glare at Alcott.

The woman growls in anger, but Chifuyu shouts out. "Enough! If you have such an issue with the man being representative, then why not settle it in an IS battle? One that we will have start upon Saturday at the end of the week."

Alcott grins proudly. "Good, and I will offer him a handicap."

Ichika frowns at this. "I refuse."

Silence.

"...Huh?" Alcott sputters out.

"I refuse a handicap." Ichika repeats. "I wasn't just sitting around lazing about this entire time. I've been getting tutoring lessons on IS from Arturia, and even practical IS training itself with Arturia, as well as both Kendo and Archery lessons. I'm nowhere on the level of Arturia, but I am confident I have enough skills to not require a handicap."

Alcott fumes at this, before Chifuyu interrupts her. "Then it's decided, no Handicap, and an extra week of you going through lessons with ER-san, make sure to be ready by Saturday."

Ichika nods, while Arturia rests chin on her hand, a grin slowly growing on her face.

 _'Wonder how Alcott will feel about fighting against Ichika in his current state, but I will enjoy blowing her mind with this extra week to hone his already impressive skills.'_

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's a wrap of the first chapter of the Eternal Rose: Book 1. Hope this staves off those wondering about The Messiah: Book 1. It will be done soon, I promise, but this was something I wanted to get out there because of the fact I didn't want to lose my overall ideas. There were plenty of hints and such on who taught the main character, as well as her family and personal rival, one I bet all of you instantly figured out... Hopefully. But regardless, I hope you all really do enjoy, and I will be getting the next chapter out next Thursday, or at least it's planned on, but if something comes up then I apologize and will get the chapter out the moment I gain access to what is required for it.

Hope you all have enjoyed, and if you have any questions or requests about stories or such, feel free to ask through PM or review. I will respond if I get the time to, but it might take a little while.


End file.
